


She Was The First

by phantom_chain



Category: Original Work, The Sims (Video Games)
Genre: Afterlife, Character Death, Multi, My First Fanfic, Original Character Death(s), The Sims, The Sims 3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-10-19 05:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17595164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantom_chain/pseuds/phantom_chain
Summary: A series about My Sims and my feelings towards each of them as the number of graves grow. The POV is from the God, who is played by me, a young child who has full control over their lives and decisions, and how they react to seeing me and finally having their free choice up in heaven."Come to me... I will give  you rest." -Matthew 11:28





	1. Sabrina

**Author's Note:**

> I would appreciate all the comments and suggestions you could give. And enjoy the read!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Here lies Sabrina, mother to four and wife to one."

She was the first to arrive. A mistake, really, I never meant to let her die. I never thought that dishwashers could end in such disasters. I should have known better than to leave that puddle there.

She stumbled into the void after giving her final goodbye to death and waving to her family while they watched. She was old now, and I had watched her grow up and raise her kids. She left four of them, and her dear husband.  
But she stared at me in my flowing white robes, sitting in a simple stool while I waited. She looked almost surprised, as her young features had returned to her, and her red lips parted to show bright white teeth.

“Are you… God?”

I guessed that I was since I controlled everything that had happened. I had chosen to watch her and her family on a whim.

“I think so. Yea.” It was all I could come up with as guilt began to weigh in my chest.

“I never thought God would be a kid.” She paused and pursed her red lips in thought. I knew that look. It was the look she gave things when she was trying to figure something out. “And so small.”

I flinched at that. Of course, she was going to say that. But I had no control over my looks and height. “Hey, you’re talking to your God here, Sabrina. I may be short but I’m mighty.”

She let out a snarky chuckle. I was so used to it, and I couldn’t help but laugh as well. But guilt still weighed in my chest, making my heart feel heavy, and I soon stopped my giggles. I looked at her. She had returned to when she was happiest, an adult with four kids. Just as she had been when I first saw her. It made tears begin to well up in my eyes. I never cried but I was the reason she was here so early.

“Mister God are you-”

“I’m really sorry you died. I… I should have known better.”

She seemed to pause and look at me. Her blue eyes gave away no emotion though. I couldn’t bear to look at her though and averted my eyes down.

“How could I blame a child God? You’re a child. I raised four kids I-”

I cut her off with a monotone and factual tone. I already knew all this. “I know. I saw all four of them. Spencer, Irene, Carol, and Serena.”

“Don’t interrupt me! I know children. They make mistakes. You are no different.”

“But I’m a God and-”  
“It means you’re learning.” Sabrina insisted and put her hands on her hips. She looked down on me from the perch of her heels and a scowl on her lips. It made me flinch a bit.

“Do you forgive me for what I caused?” I barely muttered the phrase as I finally looked up at her.

Sabrina sighed and ran a hand down her face. She bent at her hips to touch my head and ruffle my hair. “Yes. I do. If I was meant to die, then I will accept it. I saw my children and I said my goodbyes. feel… at peace here. And I know you’ll treat my family well.”

“Of course I will.” I nodded and looked up at her with a smile. I reached out to give her a light hug. “Thank you for forgiving me. I won’t let that happen again, Sabrina.”

She wrapped her thin arms around me and pat the back of my head. “So. Who else is here? It seems so empty.”

I back away and shook my head. “No one. I have been here since the beginning.”

“A child? Alone?”

I nodded.

“Well. I guess you aren’t so alone now.”

“Heh heh. I guess you’re right. Welcome to heaven, Sabrina.”


	2. Lady

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Here lies Lady, a fuzzy little dog that burrowed right into our hearts."

The next death was Lady. It was time for the old dog to go. I could feel the ache in her bones grow, and I watched the white hair steadily cover her muzzle. Death would take her silently and I knew it.

The little white dog was sleeping when it came. Death scooped the dog up, and death delivered her to me. I held her close to my chest and waited for her to wake up. Sabrina leaned over me and ran a nail along the dog’s chin. Lady shifted and woke up. Her black beady eyes finally saw me and began barking. The sound made me flinch and let Lady drop to the ground.

While I took a moment to get over the high-pitched sound that rattled me, Lady yipped and clawed at Sabrina’s legs. I rubbed my face and looked over at the two. I knew Sabrina wasn’t exactly fond of excitable dogs, but I found it touching nonetheless. 

Sabrina let out a groan and picked up the excitable dog. She licked Sabrina’s face, and I couldn’t help but smile.

Sabrina then tucked the dog under her arm and looked at me with a flat face. “You never mentioned that animals came here too.”

“You never asked.” I couldn’t help but smirk at her. It was true though.

“Oh you little shit.” She huffed and looked at me with a very clearly angry red face.

“There aren’t any rules on how a God should behave. Sorry Sabrina.”

She sighed and rolled her eyes. She held the dog out to me and I gladly took her. I placed my hands under her front legs and brought her back to my chest. I smiled down at her and gently pet the poof of hair oh her head. I always thought it was so strange but such an important characteristic about her.

“Did you miss Lady?” I asked in a soft tone, as the dog began to paw at my chest.

Sabrina shrugged. “Kind of. She always brought back the most interesting items. Gems, stones, even meteorites.”

I chuckled. I commanded Lady to be a good digger, and a good digger she became. “I knew she would be good at it. So I told her to do it. It brought in good money too. I’m wondering if I should let them get another dog at some point because of Lady’s reputation.”

Sabrina tilted her head and raised a brow. “You taught her that? I just thought she loved the outdoors and liked digging up yards for fun.”

“No. She was looking for things. I was always so proud of her.”

“How much control do you have over animals? I know you can control people but…” The words died on her tongue and she looked at me and waited for an answer. I saw that same look of wonder and curiosity in her eyes. I just smiled before I spoke.

“I control almost everything. I tell them when to eat when to pee, when to sleep, when to hunt or dig. They don’t have much to think about. But I don’t change their personality. And here is where my control of Lady is cut. I can no longer tell her what to do.” I then looked around. Lady wouldn’t like it here. There wasn’t dirt for her to dig in, and no toys to play with. I just hoped she would be okay. I know that she didn’t need to eat or drink. But I was still concerned.

Maybe I wasn’t such a good God after-

Lady began to draw her small tongue over my face in glee over and over again. I let out a cry of surprise as she assaulted me with her tongue. I tried to pry her away without pushing her off my lap, but I was too worried about her falling to do anything. Once I got my bearings together I managed to grab her and pry her off. My face was covered in a layer of sticky and drying dog slobber.

Maybe I wasn’t so bad after all.

“Well… Guess that’s one way to say hello. Welcome to Heaven, Lady.”


	3. Rhett

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Here lies Rhett, a hardworking and loving father. We miss you Dad."

Her husband was next. The kids had all grown up by now. And I was sure to keep an eye on everyone. By now Spencer had gotten married, and their first son, Jacob, had been adopted. Rhett was ready to join us up in the white space called Heaven.

Rhett stumbled, unlike his wife’s graceful walk, into heaven. He had returned to his hot-headed youth and had regrown that stupid stubble of his. I wondered why I let him keep that thing, along with his stupid blue, white, and grey sweater. Ugh, that thing was ugly.

Sabrina ran to hug him, and a sudden grin grew on his face as he saw her. The two lost lovers kissed each other. It had been a while since they had seen each other. I looked away so the two could have a moment. Rhett had missed his wife and I knew this. I watched him draw so many sketches of her face from memory, and I saw him teach his son Spencer how to paint just like him. It was touching to both me and Sabrina. 

I held Lady so she wouldn’t interrupt the two lovers. She panted and tried to scramble out of my arms but I knew how she acted at this point.

 

Rhett then turned to me. I could feel the confused look on his face. Oh, I knew what was coming.

“Is that a kid?”

Ah yes, exactly what I thought. But I said nothing and gave a small nod. Sabrina gestured to me with her painted nails, “This is God, Rhett. You may want to show some respect.”

Rhett seemed to pause as he looked over at me. He then looked down at Lady. Maybe he wasn’t expecting the dog to be here. Maybe he wasn’t expecting such a young child to have such an important responsibility. He had been fed all the typical religion rhetoric his whole life, and now it had all shattered around him. I wasn’t the God they talked about. God was old, with a beard, and wrinkled hands and a kind face. But I was just a teenager in a white flowing robe and a stool to sit on.

Rhett looked at his wife, still with his arm around her thin waist, just as dumbfounded as before. And then he looked back at me and his look softened. 

“Thank you.” His look shifted and he gave me a smile.

I couldn’t believe he was thanking me. I had been the reason his wife was dead, why his children would grow old and die like everyone else.

“Thank you for watching our children. For keeping my wife company up here. I owe you everything.” Rhett walked over and held his hand out. His skin was so much tanner and calloused than mine. It made my hands and form look small. But I lifted my hand and grabbed his. I placed my other on top and shook it. 

I looked up at him and smiled. “Welcome to Heaven, Rhett. We’ve been waiting for you.”


	4. Maisy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Here lies Maisy, died before her time."

The three of us waited. I watched as the family grew larger. Serena left to follow her boyfriend Dakota, while the rest of the family stayed in the house. Irene never fell for anyone, while Spencer and his wife Maisy’s romance blossomed like a flower in the sunset.

Over time, Maisy’s wrinkles deepened and her body began to age. I knew who was dying next at that instance. I knew the heartbreak for her husband and her son Jacob was imminent. 

It was a quick death. Maisy pressed a kiss to Jacob’s forehead and shut the door behind her. She returned to her husband’s side in his bed, and Grim appeared. She saw him from the corner of her eye, and she did not flinch. She simply smiled and got out of bed to meet him. She reached for her bed on the nightstand and set it on the bed in her place.

She appeared quickly after that, full of grace and love, flowers blossomed around her and her tombstone, and she was here. I sat there on my stool and tucked my hands into my lap. 

“I’m guessing your God?” She asked me, with the slight country accent in her voice. Her youth had returned to her, the image of the town heartbreaker who finally found the man for her. 

“You guessed right.” I needed to her, before gesturing to the family behind me. Lady struggled in Rhett’s arms, but he held her tight.

“Oh, so the in-laws are here too? Am I in hell?” She cracked a smile and laughed, giving a small wave to Rhett and Sabrina. The group embraced each other, and Sabrina held onto Maisy’s hand, twisting her mouth into her usual uneasy contemplative look. I was almost nervous at what she was going to say because this was her son’s wife after all.

“How do you get your nails to look so nice while working so hard? I’m surprised you ever chipped them.”

I almost broke out in a laugh at that retort, but I suppressed it, just giving out a throaty chuckle. 

Maisy didn’t even look offended, and she let out a boisterous laugh. “I got good genes, Sabrina. And calcium supplements. And how did you get nail polish in a place like this?”

“God gave it to me.” Sabrina grinned and turned to look at me. Now it was time for Maisy to finally give me a good look as well. SHe didn’t even seem to question the small size. She just smiled, and asked, “You got any light browns? It goes good with my skin tone, ya know? I also miss my cow print nails.”

“Of course I do!” This was the most excitement I felt in a while. No one could know of my passion for makeup and beauty products. I waved a hand through the air and in a snap of my fingers, several shades of brown appeared. I held them out to her in my palms and smiled. “A God can try his best, yes?”

Maisy smiled as she began to peruse through the colors I selected. She selected one before choosing a paler shade that was almost white, like a toffee color, and pulled it from the collection.

“Irene and you have very similar tastes. I’m going to get her a horse soon, you know. I think the family deserves a larger house by now.” I smiled at her and nodded. 

The three of them looked surprised while Lady, being a dog and all, just yipped and struggled until she was set down. 

“A larger house? Really?” Sabrina sounded like she was on the verge of tears. 

“A horse?! What breed!? What color!?” Maisy was focused on a whole other topic.

I chuckled, “Yes, they have saved long enough, and the family has grown quite large. And yes, I was going to check out the adoption center for some horses for Irene. She is quite the animal lover.”

“I always wanted my kids to have a larger house.” She seemed to grin, and she covered her mouth with her hand. I could see the tears in her eyes, and the look of shock on Rhett’s eyes. It was the look given by thousands of poor families when they see their children succeed. I was glad the children had great parents. I had to check on Maisy, because she left her young son behind. 

“Irene was always great with animals. Especially those birds of hers. Big Bird, that talkative cockatoo, and Red Feather that stubborn cardinal. Just lovely creatures. I’m sure she’ll be a great jockey.”

I nodded my head. I knew Irene would be great, followed by her brother Spencer, and their sister Carol. The three would be just the beginning of it. But there would be a better time of talking about the future. I had to atone for the present.

I turned to Maisy and grinned, full of pristine white teeth and an exaggerated overbite, “Welcome to Heaven, Maisy.”


	5. Spencer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Here lies Spencer, the greatest artist of this generation."

It didn’t take very long for Spencer to join us. It was a very sad day, as a master of art had to die. He left a masterpiece unfinished, yellow and pink splashed across the white canvas, and he never picked up the paintbrush again. His death was graceful, yet the art world wept that day.

It was not a pretty sight to see his family weeping down below. Everyone else was waiting beside me, while Spencer ascended to this plane of existence. He had returned to his youth, full of artistic spy and creativity, like a sun that had risen again.

“Maisy!” He called for his beloved, and she came running for him. I watched the two embrace. A few hours for me must have felt like an eternity for them. To be apart from the one you love like that must be like torture.

Sabrina and Rhett were close by and hugged their son close. He had grown up to be so strong and so inspiring, and his name would be taught to future art students for generations. His name in between Picasso and Van Gogh and his paintings displayed next to Da Vinci.

“My love, you’re here! How’s Jacob? How’s my boy?” Maisy was quick to ask him questions, even in between adoration-filled kisses, and her eyes never left his.

“Jacob is fine. He took after me, and he really likes painting. He’s doing great, Maisy. But I missed you so much. Jacob misses you too.” Spencer seemed oddly calm, and he wrapped his arms around Maisy’s hips.

I noticed the tears in Maisy’s eyes as she held her husband close. But she had a wide smile on her face. She watches most of her son’s childhood from up here, so I couldn’t imagine the amount of joy she was feeling.

Spencer looked at me after a while, and I saw a similar look of calm that I saw in Rhett’s eyes. I gave him a wave, and I opened my arms for him. He was quick to hug me, and even spin me around a bit. I will admit that it was a bit of a surprise when I felt myself being lifted from my chair. When I was back in my seat I giggled and held one of his hands.  
“Hello, Spencer. It’s great to finally meet you.”

“So you’re the god that Dad always talked about.”

I heard a snort and a laugh come from Rhett.

“I started painting what I thought God was when I knew my time was up. A bird with missing feathers, or a foggy window to a snowy world. Almost ephemeral. I guess the art world really liked that.” He chuckled. I could agree because no one could truly grasp something only found in faith.

“You did a great job, Spencer. I’m really proud of you. You, and your sisters, somehow feel like my own children. I guess you are? I know that’s how some religions work but it feels different for me. It’s like… A distant fatherhood, I guess.” I couldn’t really place how I felt, but despite being so young I felt like a father already.

Spencer smiled at me and held out his hand. I reached out to grasp him, and hold it tightly. “Welcome to Heaven, Spencer.”


End file.
